Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (Film, 1939)
Die Abenteuer des Sherlock Holmes (The Adventures of Sherlock Holmes) ist ein US-amerikanischer Spielfilm der 20th Century Fox aus dem Jahr . Es ist die zweite Produktion aus der Filmreihe mit Basil Rathbone in der Rolle des Sherlock Holmes. Die Filmhandlung basiert in groben Zügen auf dem Theaterstück Sherlock Holmes, von und mit William Gillette. Handlung Professor Moriarty, Holmes' größter Erzfeind, plant ein Jahrhundertverbrechen, das ihm aber nur gelingt, wenn Holmes an einem anderen Fall arbeitet. Deshalb inszeniert Moriarty einen Fall, in dem Ann Brandon eine zentrale Rolle spielt. Sherlock Holmes und dessen Freund und Partner Dr. Watson empfangen in ihrer Wohnung, Baker Street 221 b, die junge Ann Brandon. Ihr Bruder erhielt eine Zeichnung mit dem Datum des heutigen Tages. Miss Brandon sagt derweil, dass ihr ermordeter Vater vor zehn Jahren eine identische Nachricht bekam. Während des Gesprächs stürzt Brandons Verlobter Jerrold Hunter in das Haus und will verhindern, dass Holmes ihr hilft. Er ist der Anwalt der Familie und glaubt nicht, dass Brandons Bruder in Lebensgefahr schwebt. Holmes übernimmt den Fall dennoch und als Watson später im Auftrag von Holmes zu Mr. Hunter gehen soll, sieht er wie Moriarty bei Hunter zu Besuch ist, aber schnell wieder geht. Er berichtet dies Holmes und dieser hatte bereits eine Ahnung, dass Moriarty vielleicht an dem Fall beteiligt sei. Brandons Bruder erzählt Hunter derweil, dass er wirklich glaubt, dass jemand ihn töten will und als dieser nach Hause geht, während Hunter ihm mit einem Revolver folgt, wird Mr. Brandon ermordet. Scotland Yard glaubt in Mr. Hunter den Mörder gefunden zu haben, doch Holmes überzeugt Inspektor Bristol von Hunters Unschuld. Als Ann Brandon schließlich auch eine Zeichnung erhält, beginnt der finale Countdown. Sir Ronald Ramsgate kommt während der Ermittlungen im Fall Brandon zu Holmes und bittet diesen um einen Gefallen. Der Stern von Delhi ist ein grüner und wertvoller Smaragd und soll in den Tower of London gebracht werden. Doch Ramsgate bekam einen anonymen Brief, welcher andeutet, dass das Juwel gestohlen werden soll. Holmes wird gebeten, bei er Überstellung des Juwel dabei zu sein, doch da er nicht kann, schickt er Dr. Watson hin. Das Juwel wird überstellt, doch am Ort der Kronjuwelen wird es plötzlich dunkel und der Stern von Delhi wird entwendet. Als Watson den Dieben hinterherrennt, lassen diese das Juwel fallen. Ramsgate schließt das Juwel zu den Britische Kronjuwelen und lobt Watson für die gelungene Arbeit. Doch was keiner ahnt ist, dass Moriarty sich als Polizist tarnte und sich in der Hektik mit den Kronjuwelen einschließen ließ, um sämtliche Kronjuwelen mitsamt dem Smaragd zu stehlen. Nachdem Watson den Mörder von Lloyd Brandon, Ann Brandons ermordetem Bruder, gestellt hat, sagt dieser, dass Moriarty ihn beauftragt habe. Holmes kommt durch eine Durchsuchung von Moriartys Apartment hinter dessen Plan und im Tower of London kommt es zum Showdown, wobei Moriarty vom Tower stürzt. Besetzung sowie: * Frank Benson als Passant * Ted Billings als Kneipengast * Harry Cording als Laternenanzünder und Moriartys Komplize * Leonard Mudie als Moriartys Anwalt * Leyland Hodgson als Polizist * Boyd Irwin als Polizist * Ivo Henderson als Polizist * Eric Wilton als Lady Conynghams Butler * Robert R. Stephenson als Kutscher Anmerkungen und Besonderheiten * Als Holmes gleich zu Beginn des Filmes den Gerichtsaal betritt, um das Alibi Moriartys als Fälschung aufzudecken, kommt er nicht dazu, seine Erkenntnisse mitzuteilen. Die Szene wurde geschnitten. Der Mann, der ihn begleitet, kann in der ursprünglichen Fassung darlegen, dass es Moriarty gelang, in Greenwich die Zeit umzustellen, womit der Tatzeitpunkt verschoben wurde. Da dieses vorherige Verbrechen Moriartys für den Verlauf der weiteren Handlung unerheblich war, entfernte man die Erklärung. *Es sieht so aus, als wäre es unmöglich, dass Moriarty den Sturz vom Tower überleben könnte. Dennoch taucht er später in der Filmreihe wieder auf - wenn auch von anderen Darstellern gespielt. * Die Schauspieler Peter Willes und E. E. Clive hatten bereits in Der Hund von Baskerville mitgespielt, dort jedoch in kaum erwähnenswerten Nebenrollen. Meinungen und Kritik thumb|180px|Deutsches DVD-Cover Veröffentlichungen Der Film ist im Jahr 2006 zusammen mit den Filmen, Der Hund von Baskerville, Die Stimme des Terrors und Die Geheimwaffe bei Koch Media Home Entertainment in einem 4er-DVD-Set erschienen. Enthalten ist ein Audiokommentar eines Sherlock-Holmes-Experten. Im September 2007 erschien der Film ebenso als Einzel-DVD. Er enthält den gleichen Filmtransfer und die gleichen Extras wie die Disc in der Box. 2009 folgte eine weitere DVD-Box mit allen 14 Filmen, 2012 eine Blu-ray-Box. Literatur * Michael Ross (Hrsg.): Sherlock Holmes in Film und Fernsehen. Bildmaterial Abenteuer_2.jpg|Plakatvariante Abenteuer_4.jpg|Plakatvariante Abenteuer_1.jpg|Plakatvariante Abenteuer_promo.jpg|Promotionfoto Verlauf der Reihe es:Las aventuras de Sherlock Holmes (1939) Kategorie: Filme Kategorie: Kinofilme Kategorie:Basil-Rathbone-Reihe